Damien
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Damien comes back for Amber after her S.A.T'S when she is really upset and need's him the most.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Damien pull's up and Amber get's into his van

''hey I can't believe you drove all the way down here from Fresno.'' she says and kisses him

''yea so hey how was your test?'' Damien asks her

''oh yea know it was just the S.A.T'S so it was fine.'' she tells him

''what's wrong?'' he asks her

''nothing I'm just kind of upset and just want to go anywhere.'' she tells him

''where's anywhere?'' he asks her

''I don't know I don't really care at this point Damien I guess the beach sound's good.'' she tells him

''okay let's go to the beach.'' he says and drive's them there quitely being worried and concerned about Amber and keep's looking over at her watching her watch out the window while he tries to also focus on the road.

When they get to the beach

''hey how about we crawl in the back and get a little more comfortble?'' he asks her

''awe yea okay that sound's good.'' Amber says and crawls into the back and pull's him on top of her kisses him at the same time.

Adam comes up to the beach from surfing and see's his cell phone ringing seeing Sara flashing across it so he smiles and flip's it open and answer's it.

''Adam Braverman Sara....Sara hey are...are you okay?'' he asks her

''hey Adam and No I'm just having a really bad day and I'm really upset and I'm a complete mess and I just need to see you.'' she tells him

''okay well I'm surfing at the beach right now because I just needed to get away from everything and everyone and just take a break but I'll be there in a little while okay?'' he asks her

''okay.'' Sara says

''hey you know that there has been this weird van here for a while and it look's alot like D...nothing never mind.'' he says

''no what were you going to say?'' she asks him

''nothing it just looks a lot like Damien's van.'' Adam tells her

''ugh No!'' Sara says

''well my daughter is probably in it so will you please just knock and find out for me and call me back if you find her with him?'' she asks him

''sure I will bye Sara.'' Adam says

''bye thanks Adam.'' she says and hangs up 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber and Damien are kissing and are engaging in thier time together when there is a knock on the door.

''mm who the hell...mmm she moans into his mouth ''is knocking?'' she asks him

''shh I don't know.'' he says and throw's his shirt on

Amber wrap's up in a blanket with just letting her shoulder's show.

Damien open's the door.

''Hi Amber!'' Adam says

Amber scream's ''Uncle Adam what the hell are you doing here oh my god I'm so humiliated!'' she says

''get out right now your mother wants you home and won't be thrilled when I tell her what you are and have doing with him.'' Adam tells her

''Surfing getting time to myself get dressed you've got 5 minute's I'll be waiting in the car for you!'' he tells her

Damien shut's the door.

''Damien I am so sorry you'll come over later when Mom's not home?'' she asks him

''okay sure I'll be there.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she tells him and kisses him and grabs her clothes and put's them on

''okay I have to go I love you.'' she tells him and kisses him

''okay love you too.'' he tells her

Amber climbs out and goes to Adam's car and get's in angrily.

''and just what the hell do you think you were doing?!'' he yells at her

''you know your not my father and I'd rather not be discussing this with you!'' she tells him

''fine so how were the S.A.T's?'' he asks her

''fine!'' she tells him angrily

''fine'' Adam says and drives her home and takes her into the house

''hey sweetie how was your day how were the... she doesn't get the rest of her sentence out and watches Amber walk away

''Amber hey Amber...Amber...Amber!'' she screams at her

Amber just ignores her and just keeps walking away and goes up to her room.

''hey'' Adam says

''hey where did you find her?'' Sara asks him

''oh in the back of Damien's van engaging in sexual relations with thier clothes off.'' Adam tells her

''ugh!'' Sara says and lets her head fall down with her chin on her chest


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''hey Sara you okay?'' Adam asks her

''ugh Adam I'm freaking out I have no idea what has gotten into her or what I did for her to be treating me like this all of a sudden.'' she tells him

''she was a great kid and now that I moved here away from her dad to try and give her a better life she is just throwing everything away.'' Sara tells him

''hey shh come here it's going to be okay everything is going to be okay.'' he pulls her into a hug and lets her relax into his chest and rub's her back holding her

''your good at the comforting thing did you know that?'' she tells and asks him hugging onto him tightly

''thank's I try.'' he tells her he says still continuing to hug her

''she'll get rid of him soon enough.'' he tells her

''yea I hope.'' Sara says

''your the best little sister in the world did you know that?'' he asks her

''thanks.'' she says

''okay I should probably get home I did promise Max that I would hang out with him today but you'll call me if you need anything else?'' he asks her

Sara just nods ''okay I will thanks Adam.'' she says

Adam lets go of her ''okay see ya later.'' he says

''bye Adam.'' Sara says watching him walk out of the house

Sara goes and collappses on the couch and turns the tv on.

When Adam get's home Max is watching Sponge Bob on tv.

''where were you?'' Kristina asks him

''Max go upstairs please I need to talk to your father alone.'' Kristina tels him

''but...'' Max says

''no Max now please you can watch sponge bob later.'' Kristina asks him

''oh well I was surfing at the beach trying to get some time to myself and ended up finding our niece in the back of Damien's van engaging in relations

''you what?'' Kristina asks him

''did you embarrass her?'' Kristina asks him

''well Sara call and asked me to check and surely I did because she's my sister and it was surely them engaging in something you would be pissed at Haddie for if you ever found her in the back of a van with a punk kid.'' he tells her

''what did you say to her?'' Kristina asks him

''nothing I was just told to stay out of it because I wasnt her father so I just brought her home to let Sara deal with her.'' he tells her 


End file.
